


So they say

by unwanted_panda



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Diary/Journal, F/M, Heartbreaker, Love, Popularity, Rumors, Truth, bad boy, double personality, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwanted_panda/pseuds/unwanted_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maricella may or may not like a boy named Matt, she has heard stuff about him said, like how he is a jerk, bully, and overall a horrible person. But she sees through his flaws of what people say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mexico is my OC! Her 1p name is Maria and her 2p name is Maricella! Woop! Couldn't think of a name for 2p Mex so yea I put Maricella! X3 Welp, enjoy!

Well _as always, the day starts. I'm always terrified and unnoticed by people. Sure I can beat the crap out of anyone I want, but they still scare me. The way they just, well, act. It's strange. Us as humans have a weird way of acting. We try to claim domination upon each other, when really we're all the same. All of us. Even if we are in different class from bottomfeeders to blue bloods; We're all the same. But I hate the ones that are top rulers, getting away with whatever they want. Heartbreaks, Bullying, and Fighting; But as Fame comes it goes. Remembering the ones that conquer over others, then fall. That's what I see. Only a couple people have managed to stay in control, but they stay lonely. Lonely like an untouched toy. Lucky I have never been noticed, if I would've been, right now I would be a slave to the powerful. I just watch the others. Seeing what a new day might bring. Or I watch new and old empires crumble and fallen power craved leaders become bottomfeeders. It terrifies me. Really. We are destroying ourselves. When will we realize? Who knows. All I know is to look out for myself. No one else._

Maricella closed her journal as she leaned against the wall trying her best to stay unnoticed from the public eye. A few people pushing and shoving each other for the sake of a girl they claim to _"love" ._

"Hehe, Amor, something estupido." She mumbled to herself.

She once loved someone, but it was a wrong choice. The boy she loved didn't want her, he wanted her popularity, he wanted to be known. He humiliated her in front of the others, she got picked on and treated like a rag doll. That's why when she sees a fallen leader she doesn't even bother helping them. Just then she saw a boy, he usually would have to girls wrapped around his arms, but today he didn't. His sunglasses were down covering his eyes as always, and his hands were in his pockets. His blonde hair up or semi-down as usual, but his hair curl was surprisingly down and sorta droopy. He made his way toward her. She trembled as he was now leaning against the wall next to her.

"Mi-Mira, I don't want any pro-problemas..." Maricella shivered as she said that looking at him. There was silence from him. She then started walking away to the other side trying to avoid him.

"I don't want any trouble either, eh" A voice was heard behind her, she stopped. 

"That's why I-I'm leaving!" She said back not facing him.

"You can trust me, I really don't want trouble." He said back looking at her. Maricella looked back towards him, then walked a little closer as if she was aproaching a street dog.

"H-How can I, I trust you? You, you seem like someone who mi-might hurt m-me." The boy then lifted up his sunglasses into his hair revealing his purple eyes. He looked at her straight in the eyes, she froze.

"Cause you can trust me, I won't hurt you, eh. My brother might, since your a nerd with a doll face. My name's Matt." He extended his hand. She slowly extend her trembling hand to shake his. "Why are you trembling Doll face?" He asked. Maricella shook his hand.

"My n-name's not D-Doll F-Face! It's Maricella!" She exclaimed. Matt sighed.

"Fine then Mari." He stated. Maricella was a bit angry. 

"My name is Maricella!" She yelled out taking away her hand.

"Well too bad Maricella, I'm calling you Mari!" He shot back at her with a smirk on his face.

"Fine! Whatever!" Maricella crossed her arms and looked away from him. Matt chuckled. 

"I see your a fiery but shy brunette, eh?" He smiled a real genuine smile.

"Shut up!" She yelled back glaring at him.

"Fine I'll stop Mari" It appeared he loved to tease her. Maricella then opened up her journal. 

_I don't know weather to trust this boy, Matt. From all the things I've heard and seen, I think of him as a mean jerk, but I also think there's more to him. Like a sort of other personality, a softer sweeter one, but I'll have to figure him out more. And I can also conclude that he loves to tease me in a nice playful way. It looks like he means no harm, but still I'm worried. He said he wouldn't harm me but his brother would, I believe it was something about me being " A Nerd with a Doll Face." That means I'll have to figure out who his brother is and what are his characteristics and personality. I really have no idea what I have gotten myself into by talking to this guy. I hope nothing too bad..._

She closed her journal and looked at the time. Maricella started to walk to her class ignoring anyone around her. Matt started walking next to her.

"Where are you going, eh?" He asked looking at her. She tried her best to ignore him but, he contined to talk "Hey Mari! Mari, Mari, Mari! Don't ignore me, eh!" Matt then moved in front of her. "HEY DOLL FACE!" Maricella finally snapped.

"QUE  QUIERES!!!" She stopped walking and yelled.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, EH?" He asked.

"I'M GOING TO CLASS!" She snapped back.

"Oh, ya' coulda' just said that..." He responded calmly. His calm voice also made Maricella chill from her little angry outbursts and giggle (she went back to her trembling voice and body). Her giggle was adorable. It made Matt smile too, his hair curl was all bouncy now; more of a happy emotion.

"O-oh, I-I'm sor-rry, I for-forgot to te-ell y-you, I-I go to, to cl-classes, no-ot sk-kip the-em." She softly smiled at him and then continued to walk. He walked next to her now.

"Classes, you go to those, eh?" He asked. Maricella looked at him with confusion.

"S-sí, d-don't you?" She asked. Matt then put his sunglasses down and hands in his pockets.

"Nah. I'm to cool for that." He then smirked. "So you are a nerd, eh?"

"SH-SHUT UP! NO SOY UN NERD!!!" She snapped at him again. 

"Calm the fuck down, eh. I was just kidding!" He said now grinning. She blinked at him with a straight face.

"O-oh...,w-well do-on't c-call me a, a ne-erd..." She said looking away going back to her normal trembling. 

"Fine..." Matt responded back a little disappointed, he liked teasing her. Maricella then walked to thr door of her classroom, Matt was behind her.

"I have to go into class, Adios." She said while opening the half empty classroom. 

"Bye" He said taking his hand out of his pocket and waving. She entered her classroom leaving Matt waving bye. Matt the stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. He usually had to girls with him, but not today, today he was walking in the hallways in solitude even though there were people around. 

In the half empty classroom, the usual people were there. There was three boys who's names were Oliver, François, and Allen; they as usual were talking and messing around, causing mischief wherever in the class. Maricella sighed and got her things out. The the three were talking while the reactor students were just reacting in the background. The three turned their attention to Maricella who wasn't paying attention to no one but herself and her stuff.

"Hey guys look at the nerd. She looks pretty innocent..." Allen smirked and licked his lip. "But she isn't gonna be for long..." 

"She's rather cute! Wouldn't you agree poppet?~" Oliver smiled looking at her direction. 

"Yeah, that doll face will be mine!" This time Allen grinned looking at her thinking of the many possibilities that he could do to her.

"I doubt it, she doesn't seem like the others... I bet you she won't even as let you get close to her." François spoke out, crossing his arms and also looking at her.

"Shut up Frenchie..., I got this!" He fixed his brown reddish hair and his jacket. "Done."

"Hey, how come we've never noticed her? I'm confused... I mean look at her, shes adorable~" Oliver put his hands on his face and softly smiled.

"Because we've been screwing around with every other hot girl we see, apparently we haven't seen this cher in our class." François said now looking at her hidden body line. "And damn she's hot and curvy."

"And also cute!~" Oliver added in.

"Well, as I said, that doll face is mine!" Allen now put his sunglasses down "Watch this!..." he walked over to Maricella and grabbed her chin. Pulling her close. "Hey doll face." He said seductively. Maricella squirmed. 

"L-let go o-f m-me!" She yelled out terrified. 

"Why baby?" Allen brought her face closer to his, their noses almost touching. 

"Be-because! I-I do-don't kn-know y-you!!!" Maricella squirmed. Allen just smirked and was moving his lips closer to hers. He was now just two centimeters apart from here lips, she then punched him in the stomach. Allen let go of her. "I s-said l-let g-go!" She yelled.

Allen held the part where he got hit. "Don't worry doll face, you'll be mine sooner or later!" He wheezed through.

"Y-you w-wish!" she yelled out at him. He then left back to his friends and she sat down at her desk. Oliver was giggling and François just watched him.

"Nice going poppet!~" Oliver smiled at Allen.

"It's not like you'll do any better!" Said Allen still holding his stomach from the impact. 

"Want to bet?~" Oliver's sweet smile turned into a evil smirk.

Allen and François just looked at him.

"Sure." 


	2. Oliver's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Oliver's turn to try and win over Maricella, will it work? Or not?

Oliver fixed his bowtie and smiled. He then walked over to Maricella's desk, she flinched a little at his appearance there.  
"Don't worry love, I won't hurt you!~" He then giggled at the thought that this weak and vulnerable girl punch Allen.  
"S-Still... I d-don't know you! S-So don't call me l-love!!!" She exclaimed as Oliver sat in the chair of the desk next to her.  
"Oh sorry..... Didn't know you were so timid...." He smiled softly at her. She then blushed a tiny bit.   
"I'm n-not timid... I-I just don't l-like humanity..." She crossed her arms and sighed.   
"Might I ask why?~" A smirk came on his face


	3. Author's note:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful comment of the Unwanted Panda

Jeebus, two years. TWO FUCKING YEARS. I HAVE NOT POSTED SINCE TWO YEARS, LIKE DAMN.

Anyways, moving on to the story, I'm embarrassed of myself... 

"eh" at the end of each sentence of Matt, Oliver friCKIN GOING "poppet" 

AND MIGHT WE DISCUSS HOW FAST THE PLOT ADVANCED IN SHORT AND UNNOTICABLE WAYS??? 

I was really bad at this writing stuff, still am but, I'm better than I was... ANYWHO I DID LOVE THE CREATIVITY AND WHERE THIS WAS GOING! I WANT TO FINISH, SO I WILL.... AT SOME POINT IN LIFE. 

HOPEFULLY THE NEXT PART WILL BE MORE APPEALING.

ANYWAYS THANKS A LOT, GUYS! 

BYE! :3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story so far! I'm still working on how to write! And I still going to write other chapters! So yay! I know it sucks, sorry! Yup.... Well anyways thanks for reading it so far! Hasta luego!  
> -Unwanted Panda~♥
> 
>  
> 
> Edit/Update: Yo this is Panda, I wrote the one on top 2 years ago, JEEBUS I SOUND A LOT LIKE A FANGIRL, I STILL AM BUT SHHHHHH... ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING! οωο


End file.
